LOVE IS BLIND
by lolipopsehun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Seorang dokter jiwa yang menangani pasien psikopat berbahaya. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat keduanya merasa aneh. Saat mereka bertemu, keduanya sama-sama bukan seperti diri mereka sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda, tanpa mereka sadari. KAISOO. Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. EXO. Kris. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Luhan. Sehun. GS. Mature. Kaisoo. KAISOO DAY PROJECT.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS BLIND**

 **Seorang dokter jiwa yang menanngani pasien psikopat berbahaya. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat keduanya merasa aneh. Saat mereka bertemu, kedua sama-sama bukan seperti diri mereka. KAISOO. Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. EXO. Kris. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Luhan. Sehun. GS. Mature. Kaisoo. Hunhan. Chanbaek.**

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

REPOST WITH CR.

.

.

GENDER SWITCH.

EXO-12.

HAPPY KAISOO DAY!

.

.

Hari masih terlalu pagi saat dengungan-dengungan sirene ambulans yang memekakkan telinga membelah kesunyian di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di tengah ibukota. Beberapa orang berlarian menghampiri kendaraan yang menghasilkan suara tersebut. Tidak terkecuali seorang dokter muda bertubuh mungil dengan menyeret tiang selang infus berlari tergesa-tega menuju sumber suara.

"Kyungsoo," panggil seseorang, membuat gadis mungil tersebut berhenti berlari dan menengok dengan cepat ke sumber suara. "Letakkan itu disana, pasienmu di bangsal delapan mengalami kejang lagi," ucap seorang pria berjas putih.

"Sial," Kyungsoo mengumpat singkat dan segera berlari menelusuri lorong, menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, meninggalkan kerumunan ramai di depan. Saat Kyungsoo sampai, seorang dokter pria sudah berdiri di samping ranjang pasiennya yang bergerak-gerak dengan lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu pria itu tanpa memandang ke arahnya, tanganya dengan cepat memperbaiki selang infus yang daritadi dipegangnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah, berdiri di seberang ranjang pasien untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Maaf Kris. Aku terburu-buru tadi. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Pria yang disebut Kris tadi tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya aku tidak menaikkan dosisnya. Kurasa dia harus menjalani perawatan pasca trauma. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini semakin parah,"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendesah. "Demi Tuhan aku hanya butuh tidur. Sekarang mereka menerima pasien baru lagi," bisik Kyungsoo. Jemari mungilnya mengusap-usap lengan pasien agar tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka memakai ambulans. Suara nyaring akan membuatnya gelisah," Kris menunjuk pasien tersebut dengan dagunya yang runcing.

Kyungsoo berdecak ringan. "Aku harus memindahkannya ke bangsal atas. Setidaknya ruangan disana lebih tenang.," ucap Kyungsoo, dan Kris mengangguk menyetujui. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa pasien yang datang barusan?" tambahnya.

Kris mendongak dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau ikut rapat kan semalam?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan?"

"Aku mendengarkan, tapi tidak fokus," Kyungsoo tersenyum bodoh.

Kris mendesah ringan. "Dia pasienmu," ucapnya singkat. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, hendak protes tapi Kris segera memotongnya. "Dia seorang psikopat. Kurasa Kepala sangat percaya padamu,"

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan. "Sial. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan seorang psikopat untuk saat ini. Aku terlalu lelah,"

Kris terkekeh. "Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa lagi?" Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya sebal.

.

.

Siangnya Kyungsoo nyaris tertidur di meja makan sebelum suara-suara gaduh membuatnya tersadar. Kyungsoo membuka matanya untuk mendongak dan mendapati seringaian lebar Chanyeol di depannya.

"Kau baik?" tanyanya.

"Sebelum kau datang aku baik," dengusnya kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mulai menyendok supnya. "Kudengar kau mendapat pasien baru?"

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Baekhyun bilang dia seorang psikopat yang melakukan kekerasan. Sudah dipenjara selama dua bulan dan harus dikirim kemari karena menyiksa teman satu selnya,"

"Lalu?"

"Baekhyun bilang kondisinya belum stabil. Sangat stres, kurasa. Dia masih sulit untuk dikendalikan. Butuh obat bius satu ampul penuh untuk membawanya ke ruang isolasi tadi pagi. Bahkan kami memberinya peralatan makan dari plastik," Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Separah itukah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kami masih menunggunya stabil,"

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya ke meja, raut wajahnya berpikir. "Aku butuh rapat sejam lagi di ruanganku, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," Kyungsoo beranjak, dan sekilas matanya melihat Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdeham beberapa kali sebelum memulai bicara, membuat beberapa rekan dihadapannya memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung. "Baik. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menemuiku," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Kyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Latar belakang," jawab Kyungsoo cepat, matanya memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Namanya Kim Jongin, 23 tahun. Sebelum kemari, dia mendekam di penjara pusat selama dua bulan karena kasus kekerasan terhadap 74 orang. Dipindahkan kemari karena melakukan tindak kekerasan sesama tahanan," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Memiliki temperamen tinggi, keras kepala, dingin, dan juga memiliki sifat psikopat," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo melamun, dia berpikir.

"Kondisinya saat ini?" sambung Suho.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Parah. Dia mengalami stres berat. Kurasa karena tekanan yang diberikan saat dia berada di penjara,"

Suho mengangguk beberapa kali sedangkan Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Sebenarnya apa penyebabnya?" Luhan terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, menggeser layar ponsel dengan kukunya yang berwarna biru tua. "Mengalami trauma diusia 8 tahun, menyaksikan kedua orang tua dan adiknya di bunuh oleh seorang tak dikenal,"

"Sial," umpat Sehun. "Sepertinya kau harus bekerja keras, Kyung,"

"Aku tahu," ucap Kyungsoo singkat, tanpa memandang rekan-rekannya. "Berapa lama sejak dia sadar?" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya mengahadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. "Enam jam,"

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ketukkan jari dengan cepat ke meja kerjanya. "Aku akan memberinya obat sore ini," ucapnya tegas.

"Tidak," Kris nyaris berteriak. "Dia masih belum stabil,"

"Dia akan semakin parah jika dibiarkan seperti selama dua belas jam," balas Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak, membuat rekan-rekannya bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Kyung, jangan gegebah," suara lembut Luhan terdengar.

Kyungsoo berdiri, memakai jas putihnya. "Itu pasienku. Aku akan menyelamatkannya," dengan cepat gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan obat.

Rekan-rekannya saling pandang, meminta pendapat, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Kyungsoo memang keras kepala dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyusul Kyungsoo menuju ruang isolasi.

"Ya. Tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo singkat, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju bangsal isolasi yang sepi.

Saat mereka berdua tiba. Luhan, Kris, dan Sehun menunggunya di depan ruang isolasi Kim Jongin. Empat orang suster pria berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyelipkan satu buah jarum suntik ke saku jasnya. "Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap tenang. Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Mereka semua mengangguk, tangan Sehun terulur untuk memberikan kunci ruangan tersebut. Kemudian mereka semua mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak terlihat oleh pasien saat pintu dibuka.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang membuat dirinya sendiri tenang dalam hati. Dengan sangat perlahan, Kyungsoo memasukkan kunci dan memutar kenop pintunya.

Ruangan itu hangat, dengan bau pengharum ruangan yang menenangkan, dan cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu di balik jendela anti peluru.

"Tuan Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo bersuara, matanya memandang ke sekitar ruangan tetapi dia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya maju dan seketika suara pintu terbanting di belakangnya. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, kemudian menoleh.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin yang memiliki cerita menyeramkan. Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Kyungsoo, psikopat ini tampan. Luar biasa tampan untuk ukuran seorang psikopat.

Jongin berdiri di balik pintu, yang entah bagaimana dia mendapatkan kunci pintu tersebut. Jongin menyeringai, tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengunci pintu tersebut dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah besi panjang.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pegangan ranjang yang terputus, dan besi itu memang berasal dari sana.

Kyungsoo memandangi jendela yang ada di pintu, dia mengangguk dua kali. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat mereka dari dalam tapi Kyungsoo tahu, teman-temannya diluar sana bisa melihatnya. Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin, menoleh ke belakang sekilas, dan kemudian menuding Kyungsoo dengan besi yang dipegangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, hanya sekilas, hingga Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin dia sedang tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Jongin menyeringai, bergerak maju mendekati Kyungsoo. Naluri Kyungsoo berteriak untuk berjalan mundur, menjauhi Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap berdiri di sana. Jongin membasahi bibir bawahnya, menatap Kyungsoo seakan-akan hendak mengkuliti gadis itu. Dan Kyungsoo juga berpikir hal yang sama.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo menyadari saat Jongin menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada besi itu.

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Matanya melirik kunci yang masih terpasang dengan baik, membuat orang di luar sana tidak akan bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

Kyungsoo perlu berpikir.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kau sudah tahu namaku," jawabnya dingin, kakinya maju selangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang tetap tenang.

"Apakah aku harus memanggilmu Tuan Kim Jongin atau Kim Jongin saja. Aku tidak bisa menentukan itu tanpa persetujuanmu," ucap Kyungsoo ringan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kepala miring. Mata Jongin berkedip dua kali. Kyungsoo tahu, pria itu sedikit goyah. "Jongin," balas Jongin singkat.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo melirik makanan yang masih utuh di atas meja Jongin. "Kau tidak memakan makananmu?"

Jongin tertawa keras, mengangkat kepalanya ke belakang seperti orang bodoh. "Untuk apa? Lalu aku akan mati saat memakan racun yang kalian berikan,"

Kyungsoo pura-pura bingung. "Kau pikir aku akan meracunimu?"

Jongin mendengus, maju selangkah lagi. "Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu, kalian membawaku kemari untuk membunuhku sebelum aku membunuh orang lain," Jongin memandangi tembok kosong di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak, tapi ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menuju ranjang Jongin dan duduk di sana. Jemari mungilnya meraih kotak makanan dan mengambil sendok untuk memakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo mulai mengunyah potongan ayam.

"Apa lagi? Aku sedang makan. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan makanan terbuang begitu saja. Ini sayang jika tidak dimakan," Kyungso tersenyum, membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo, menyendokkan potongan ayam kedua.

"Tidak. Disana mereka biasa tidak memberiku makan jadi aku sudah terbiasa kelaparan," ucap Jongin acuh.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, kemudian meminum air mineral. "Sayang sekali, kau masih harus merasa kelaparan di sini,"

Jongin diam, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan Kyungsoo tahu dia sudah menang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo meletakkan makanannya dan melepas jasnya. "Aku Kyungsoo," Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo yang melemparkan jas dokternya ke ranjangnya.

"Mengapa kau melepaskan itu?" tanya Jongin bingung, kembali menudingkan besi ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jongin yang hangat. "Aku lelah, Jongin-ah. Menjadi dokter tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu ada banyak sekali orang yang menggerutu padaku," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin lagi, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ijinkan aku beristirahat sejenak, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu, bahkan aku tidak sempat merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang selama hampir sebulan. Aku selalu tidur di sofa dan itu membuat tubuhku remuk," Kyungsoo melirik wajah Jongin yang kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini di berdiri tepat di samping ranjang.

"Jongin-ah, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar saja. Kali ini saja jangan anggap aku dokter, anggap saja aku temanmu yang meminta bantuan padamu, oke?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Teman?" bisik Jongin dengan suara datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak punya teman,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan bangkit untuk duduk. "Kalau begitu jadikan aku temanmu. Aku juga tak punya teman,"

"Kau bohong," balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jemarinya meraih tangan Jongin yang memegang besi, Jongin sedikit terkejut tetapi tidak menghindar. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Mereka di luar sana bukan temanku. Mereka tidak mengijinkanku beristirahat di ranjang yang nyaman seperti ini. Tapi kau membiarkanku melakukannya," Kyungsoo meraih besi yang Jongin pegang, Jongin tidak menolak dan protes saat Kyungsoo meletakkan besi tersebut di bawah ranjang. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku berhutang padamu," Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin, berusaha menarik tangannay dari Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasa iba padaku? Tanganku membeku, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo membalikkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, mata pria itu masih fokus pada tangan Kyungsoo yang menyatu dengan tangannya. "Sekarang sebagai balas budiku, aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang enak. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Tidak," bentak Jongin, matanya masih memandangi tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Kalau begitu, kau makan ini saja," Kyungsoo meraih tempat makan Jongin dan meletakkannya di pangkuan pria itu.

"Ini beracun,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, jemari dinginnya menyentuh tangan Jongin yang hangat. "Jika ini beracun, mengapa aku belum mati sekarang. Kau lihat sendiri aku sudah memakannya,"

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Tapi kau sudah memakannya," tambahnya.

Kyungsoo merengut. "Demi Tuhan, Jongin aku sehat. Aku tidak memiliki penyakit menular, sungguh," Kyungsoo membuat tanda V dengan jarinya. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo, tatapannya sangat dingin. Dengan sangat perlahan, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan meletakkan sendok plastik di tangannya. "Makanlah. Aku tidak ingin melihat temanku kelaparan,"

"Teman," Jongin mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Tapi perlahan tangan pria itu terangkat untuk makan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya mengelus punggung Jongin sementara pria itu makan dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari Jongin, setelah Jongin menghabiskan makanannya, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk memilih hidup dan menjadi temanku,"

"Aku bukan temanmu," bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jongin agar menghadap dirinya. "Aku temanmu, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Jongin, memeluk Jongin dengan perlahan.

Jongin tidak menolak, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Jongin-ah. Terima kasih,"bisik Kyungsoo, masih memeluknya. Tangannya menepuk dan mengusap punggung Jongin. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap belakang kepala Jongin perlahan.

Jongin sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa tubuh Jongin semakin berat, kepala pria itu terkulai di bahunya yang sempit. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin dari tubuhnya, membaringkan tubuh Jongin yang sudah tidak sadar ke ranjang empuknya.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga menutup dada Jongin, dengan masih memandangi pria itu, Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. Entah mengapa tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut cokelat Jongin yang lembut. Jemarinya bergerak di sana untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau harus sembuh, Jongin. Kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik Kyungsoo pelan, kemudian berjalan menjauhi ranjang Jongin untuk keluar ruangan.

Saat Kyungsoo keluar, Luhan memeluknya dengan erat. "Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku khawatir," bisiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menyahut. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

"Benar. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" ulang Luhan, melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku memberikan obatnya,"

"Bagaimana?" suara Luhan sedikit melengking.

"Aku berhasil membuatnya makan. Dan obatnya tercampur disitu," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Haruskah aku memberimu pujian untuk itu?"

Kyungsoo menepuk lengannya. "Jangan berlebihan. Ini masih awal,"

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan jasmu?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambilnya saat jam makan malam," Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang menatapnya bingung.

Kyungsoo aneh. Tidak biasanya ia tersenyum setelah selesai menangani pasien. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu menggerutu hingga rekan kerjanya lelah dengan semua bentuk protes gadis itu.

"Perasaanku saja, atau dia memang sedikit agak aneh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Berhati-hatilah, menangani orang yang kurang sehat akan membuatmu kurang sehat juga," balas Sehun, diiringi dengan tepukan keras di punggungnya.

"Dia aneh," tambah Kris.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yuhuuuuu~ Author kembali dengan cerita baru dalam merayakan hari KAISOO. Ijinkanlah Author cuap-cuap sebentar.

Fanfiction ini adalah special project bulan Januari dalam rangka merasakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Semoga menikmati fanfiction ini. Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk sahabat Author yang KAISOO SHIPPER. Yo~ Marya ini request-mu sudah kukabulkan!

Untuk pembaca SECRET AGENT WIFE, Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena fanfiction itu hiatus lebih dari tiga bulan. Hal ini dikarenakan Author sibuk kuliah dengan tugas-tugasa yang berserakan. Tapi karena habis ini Author liburan, jadi pasti dilanjut untuk fanfiction SECRET AGENT WIFE-nya. Ditunggu aja semua, sekali lagi Author minta maaf.

Untuk fanfiction ini gimana kelanjutannya silahkan isi kolom review. Tanggapan, kritik, dan saran sangat Author butuhkan. Biar Author tau, ini fanfiction ada peminatnya atau enggak /hihi/. Yaudah silahhkan review kalau ingin dilanjut atau enggak.

Sekian dari Author, mohon maaf dan terima kasih.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menelusuri lorong panjang bangsal rumah sakit yang nyaris hening. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Kyungsoo mendengar langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya, suara itu terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong yang kosong. Dan dengan malas Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang sebelum mendesah kesal saat mengetahui Kris dan Chanyeol membuntutinya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah dengan cepat. "Demi Tuhan, kalian tidak perlu membuntutiku. Sudah ada banyak perawat di sana," Kyungsoo memutar bola mata kesal. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan kaki terhentak-hentak.

"Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri," balas Kris. "Kami belum bisa tenang saat kau berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin secara langsung,"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan berhubungan secara langsung, Kris?" protes Kyungsoo, berbalik sekilas untuk menuding Kris dengan jari telunjuknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersemangat seperti ini sebelumnya," tambah Kris.

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan, dengan gerakan cepat, gadis mungil itu menoleh ke belakang dengan mata membulat. "Bukankah aku selalu bersemangat?"

Chanyeol mendecih jijik. "Yang benar saja, kau hampir selalu menggerutu selama dua puluh empat jam penuh sehari,"

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus kalau aku sudah tidak banyak mengeluh?" Kyungsoo menyeringai, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria yang saling pandang dengan bingung itu.

Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Mereka berdua curiga Kyungsoo tidak memberikan obat-obatan ke Jongin dan malah memakan obat-obatan tersebut. Salahkah mereka yang terlalu khawatir dengan keselamatan si polos Kyungsoo.

Atau mungkin Kyungsoo bukan polos tapi sudah bodoh.

Empat orang suster pria membungkuk dengan sopan kepada Kyungsoo di depan kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan bungkusan plastik yang berisi dua mangkuk plastik tertutup alumunium foil.

"Apa itu makanan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas. "Kalian bisa pergi," ujar Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan Kris tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu," Kris menahan tangan Kyungsoo saat hendak membuka kenop pintu, Kyungsoo menoleh dan memandanginya dengan malas. "Mengapa ada dua mangkuk?"

Kyungsoo memandangnya aneh. "Bukankah aku juga perlu makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo acuh.

Baik Kris dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Heran, aneh, bingung, dan merasa bodoh. Itu benar Kyungsoo kan. Apa dia sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa dia seorang dokter makan malam bersama pasiennya. Terlebih lagi seorang dokter kejiwaan dan seorang pasien psikopat.

Bukankah ini aneh?

Saat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan Jongin, dia tidak merasa asing. Rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali dia memasuki ruangan itu. Masih hangat dan segar seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu dan membuat ruangan itu terang benderang.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Jongin dan dengan cepat matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang duduk di tepian ranjang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tubuh Jongin tampak lemah, bibirnya berwarna putih pucat, begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Jongin benar-benar tampak seperti orang sakit, mungkin karena pengaruh obat-obatan yang Kyungsoo berikan tadi siang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hai Jongin, apa kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bicaranya yang ceria.

Jongin menggeleng. "Matikan lampunya," suara Jongin sangat pelan hingga Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo menekan remote untuk mematikan lampu, hingga ruangan itu tampak sedikit remang. "Jongin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Jongin duduk.

Jongin menggeleng, wajahnya tampak kusut dan lelah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jongin, nyaris berbisik.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kesal. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," balas Kyungsoo, nyengir. Jongin tidak menyahut, pandangannya mengarah pada jas Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai. "Ah, iya. Aku ingin mengambil itu," tambah Kyungsoo, menunjuk jasnya.

Jongin memasang pandangan tak peduli. Kyungsoo mengambil jasnya, membersihkannya sedikit dan meletakkan di atas ranjang Jongin.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menjaga itu untukku," ucap Kyungsoo, tersenyum pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak menatapnya, pandangan Jongin masih terarah pada lantai berwarna coklat yang kosong.

"Kalau kau memberikannya pada orang lain, aku akan mendapatkan hukuman," tambah Kyungsoo lagi, tapi Jongin tetap tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan makanan yang dibawanya ke hadapan Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya memandanginya dengan acuh. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Aku membawakanmu makanan,"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, memandangi Kyungsoo tepat di mata gadis itu. Kemudian perlahan Jongin menggeleng, menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat keraguan di mata Jongin, keraguan yang bahkan tak Kyungsoo ketahui artinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi Jongin menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin ditemani makan," Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lirih, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Pandangannya masih menatap lantai yang kosong.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum karena dia tahu Jongin sudah mulai bisa dikendalikan.

"Aku benci makan sendiri. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Kyungsoo mulai membuka bungkusan plastik yang sedari tadi dipeganganya. "Aku selalu makan sendirian beberapa tahun terakhir," tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghembuskan napas panjang.

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menyodorkan semangkuk mie ke hadapan Jongin. Jongin tidak bergerak. "Tak bisakah kau menemaniku makan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin agar menerima makanan tersebut. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit terkejut saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, kemudian dengan cepat menyentak tangan Kyungsoo, membuatnya nyaris menumpahkan makanan Jongin.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak terkejut, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menangkap mangkuk tersebut dan meletakkannya di ranjang Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dagu Jongin, mengangkatnya ke atas dengan lembut agar Jongin menatap matanya. Mata Jongin tampak penuh amarah, siap meledak kapan saja.

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah dengar, aku hanya ingin kau makan. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, itu saja," Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jongin yang sedingin es. Jongin memejamkan mata. "Kumohon, aku hanya ingin kau makan. Oke?" tambah Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini tangannya mengusap pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

"Tidak," rahang Jongin mengeras, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Jongin-ah, aku hanya ingin kau makan, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu," Kyungsoo mengulang perkataannya dengan nada lembut, kemudian meremas bahu Jongin sebentar. "Aku hanya ingin kau sehat," tambah Kyungsoo, Jongin sedikit mendengus, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Aku akan keluar supaya kau bisa makan dengan tenang," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jongin dan berbalik memunggungi pria itu, sebelah tangannya menyambar asal jas dokternya dan mengambil satu mangkuk makanan yang tersisa. Kyungsoo baru saja maju selangkah menjauhi Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," suara Jongin terdengar parau dan nyaris berbisik.

Kyungsoo ingin menjerit karena lega, dia menang. Tentu saja dia akan selalu menang menghadapi orang-orang macam Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh, berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajah bahagianya. "Ya?"

Jongin menunduk, menatap makanan yang berada di pangkuannya dan menatap Kyungsoo bergantian. Ada keraguan di mata Jongin yang dapat Kyungsoo tangkap dengan cepat. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Jongin, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo kembali menyentuh tangan Jongin yang dingin. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu makan?" tanya Kyungsoo perlahan, nada suaranya terdengar menyenangkan.

Jongin tidak bergerak, tapi Kyungsoo tidak perlu jawaban Jongin untuk mengerti keinginan pria itu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum, duduk di sebelah Jongin dan mengambil makanan dari ranjang Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka alumunium foil yang membungkus mangkuk plastic itu dan menyodorkannya ke Jongin, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada mangkuk satunya.

"Selamat makan, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo, perlahan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan sendok plastic, sedangkan Jongin masih ragu-ragu untuk makan. "Kau tidak makan? Itu sudah hampir dingin," tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo, memasang pandangan meminta pendapat dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tatapan Jongin masih dingin, menusuk, dan juga menyeramkan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali. Gadis itu masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sesekali menarik napas karena terlalu banyak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin dengan ragu-ragu mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Kyungsoo diam-diam mendesah lega. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, melihat bagaimana Jongin makan dengan perlahan membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit tenang.

Setidaknya pria itu sudah mulai bisa dikendalikan, meskipun Kyungsoo harus diam-diam 'meracuni' makanan Jongin dengan obat-obatan karena Jongin sama sekali tidak mau memakan obatnya.

"Kau suka makanan pedas, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyiksa.

Jongin berhenti mengunyah, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sayang sekali, aku ingin makan ramen super pedas denganmu,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin singkat, Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan ekspresinya agar tetap senang meskipun setengah mati Kyungsoo ingin menjerit karena senang.

"Aku suka ramen," balas Kyungsoo. "Kau tau, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar makan. Jadi aku sering memakan makanan instan," Kyungsoo bicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Kenapa harus denganku?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya, dia memandang Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut dan Jongin juga memandangi Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu saja.

Kyungsoo berdeham sedikit, merasa kehilangan akal sejenak. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak memiliki teman?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali makan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jongin yang menusuk.

Kyungsoo sedikit ngeri, sebenarnya.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Pria itu kembali makan dengan tenang dan perlahan.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tetap tidak menyahut. "Kau tahu besok akan ada pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan," Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas dan pria itu sedang diam tak bergerak.

"Tidak," desis Jongin, tenang, nyaris mengancam.

Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuknya yang nyaris kosong, kemudian meraih tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik wajah Jongin untuk menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. Sangat manis hingga Jongin nyaris mengerjap.

"Aku akan membantumu, Jongin," Kyungsoo mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang hangat ke tangan Jongin. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," Jongin tidak menyahut, matanya tampak lelah. "Sekarang istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin temanku kelelahan," bisik Kyungsoo.

Entah mengapa Jongin mengangguk. Pria itu tidak menolak ketika Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya ke ranjang, menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Jongin dan mengusap rambutnya beberapa kali. Kyungsoo menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang tak Jongin mengerti, tapi itu berhasil membuatnya tenang dan tertidur.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang terlelap dengan tenang.

.

.

"Kyungsoo," suara Baekhyun pagi ini membuat Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak kesal. Kyungsoo baru saja memejamkan mata selama kurang dari dua jam setelah menangani pasien yang mengalami histeris semalaman penuh dan sekarang Baekhyun membangunkannya dengan suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga.

Kyungsoo menguap, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya ingin sedikit istirahat,"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian meletakkan sebuah cup kopi hangat di sebelah lengan Kyungsoo. "Kau akan mulai perawatan Jongin hari ini, kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian menyesap kopi paginya yang terlalu manis. "Aku akan melakukannya di ruangan Jongin,"

"Kenapa?" suara melengking Baekhyun lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo mendesis kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya nyaman. Siapkan semuanya, aku akan mandi," Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, merasa tidak perlu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang lebih jauh.

Kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru menuju bangsal isolasi sambil mengunyah burger yang diambilnya dari meja Luhan. Dia tidak sempat punya waktu untuk sarapan karena harus menangani pasiennya yang kambuh semalaman, pagi ini.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu pintu lift terbuka, dengan tidak sabar kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kau tampak terburu-buru," sebuah suara di belakangnya membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan hampir menyemburkan potongan burger yang dikunyahnya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengerti suara siapa itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicang denganmu, Oh Sehun," dengus Kyungsoo, masih mengunyah potongan burgernya.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian mendahului Kyungsoo memasuki lift yang kosong. "Kudengar kau sedikit berubah sekarang,"

"Wah, Kris dan Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki mulut yang besar. Sejauh mana mereka membiarakanku?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Apa itu benar?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku masih seperti biasanya, Sehun-ah. Tidak ada yang berubah," Sehun hanya menjawab dengan kekehan ringan.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan beriringan saat mereka sampai di lantai bangsal isolasi. Kyungsoo memandangi Sehun sekilas dan Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan. Saat mereka berdua sampai, beberapa orang berjas putih berdiri di depan kamar Jongin.

"Sudah sepuluh menit sejak kami memberinya obat penenang," kata salah seorang perawat.

Kyungsoo mengecek jam tangannya. "Kurasa sudah waktunya," ucapnya.

"Dokter Park dan Dokter Wu sudah menunggu Anda," dan Kyungsoo membelalak.

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun sekilas, meminta penjelasan tapi Sehun segera membuang muka. "Kurasa aku hanya meminta bantuanmu, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian mendahului Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas beberapa kali sebelum memasuki ruangan Jongin, meraih satu botol air mineral dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Kyungsoo hanya sedikit gugup.

Saat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan Jongin, ruangan itu sudah banyak berubah. Jongin terbaring di ranjang, dengan mata terpejam dan alat-alat yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri di samping ranjang Jongin, Chanyeol memusatkan perhatian pada layar yang menunjukkan angka-angka. Sedangkan Kris tampak serius membaca catatan yang dipegangnya.

"Kurasa sudah bisa dimulai," ucap Sehun, jemari pucatnya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Detak jantungnya sudah normal," tambah Chanyeol. "Kau mau aku yang melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus pada Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman terpaksa yang dibalas seringaian menyebalkan khas Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, perlahan berdiri di samping ranjang Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Saling melemparkan pertanyaan dalam pandangan mereka dan dibalas oleh gelengan kepala ketiganya. Mereka pertama kalinya mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama pasiennya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Jongin-ah," ulang Kyungsoo, meninggikan suaranya namun tetap membuatnya terdengar lembut.

Kepala Jongin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas ke arah layar yang menunjukkan detak jantung Jongin dan itu meningkat sedikit.

"Jongin-ah, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali, tapi tidak membuka mata. "Kyung-kyungsoo?" tanyanya terbata.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya, ini Kyungsoo temanmu," kali ini ketiga pria di belakangnya memandanginya dengan heran bercampur bingung. "Jongin-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kau akan menjawab pertanyaan itu untukku?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas, sangat pelan hingga Kyungsoo nyaris tak menyadarinya.

"Jongin-ah, aku akan menanyakan tentang keluargamu," tepat saat Kyungsoo mengucapkannya, Chanyeol meremas pundaknya, mengisyaratkan bahwa detak jantung Jongin meningkat drastis.

Jongin tidak merespon, hanya kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mengepal dan sedikit berguncang.

"Tak apa Jongin. Aku hanya ingin kau membagi ceritamu. Kau tidak harus selamanya memendam itu sendiri. Sudah kubilang, aku ini temanmu," lagi-lagi Chanyeol meremas pundak Kyungsoo, mengingatkan gadis itu.

"Keparat," bisik Jongin, suaranya terdengar parau dan serak. Detak jantungnya masih terus meningkat.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk ringan.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar menenangkan.

"Bajingan itu menelanjangi ibuku," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memandangi Chanyeol dan Sehun, kedua pria itu hanya mengangguk ringan. "Mereka meniduri ibu sebelum membuatnya berteriak-teriak dan membuat tubuhnya berlumuran darah," rahang Jongin mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

"Siapa mereka, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. "Ayahku," dan kali ini Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak. "Dan teman-teman keparatnya," tambahnya, membuat Kyungsoo membelalak.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kris yang sedang mencatat sesuatu dalam kertas yang dipegangnya. Kris mengangguk sekilas tanpa memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, berusaha membuat suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Jungin gadis baik. Dia bahkan belum bisa mengganti pakaiannya sendiri," Jongin meringis, mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga berwarna putih pucat. "Tubuhnya berdarah. Penuh darah," tambah Jongin dengan suara nyaris habis.

Dan Kyungsoo berhenti bertanya.

Kyungsoo nyaris mendesis, entah karena marah atau kesal dengan cerita Jongin. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggunakan perasaannya saat bekerja. Tapi ini semua berbeda, entah mengapa cerita Jongin barusan menggerakkan hatinya.

Rasa kemanusiaannya memberontak.

Dengan pasti jemari Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin yang sedingin es, mengusapnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan Jongin. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin, membuatnya tidak mengepal lagi. Gadis itu pikir tangan Jongin akan retak karena dia terlalu kuat mengepalkannya.

"Jongin-ah," bisik Kyungsoo, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. "Aku mengerti. Kau sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih," bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk ringan. Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Jongin perlahan, memastikan pria itu terlelap.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menggeleng ringan dan mengisyaratkan untuk keluar dengan wajah kesal. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dia siap menerima celotehan para rekannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sehun saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kyung, kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," kali ini Kris bicara.

Kyungsoo menunduk, mengikuti langkah rekan-rekannya yang berjalan mendahuluinya. "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini,"

"Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak," sahut Kyungsoo cepat, nyaris memekik hingga ketiga rekannya menoleh ke belakang. "Aku akan menggunakan cara lain,"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau tidak akan menyelamatkannya jika hanya memberikannya obat-obatan,"

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku tentang hal itu," protes Kyungsoo kesal. "Jongin hanya butuh kasih sayang," ucap Kyungsoo ringan.

"Lalu kau akan memberikan kasih sayang itu begitu saja?" tanya Kris, memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk.

Kyungsoo diam, membiarkan ketiga rekannya berjalan meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo mematung. Tidak mampu bergerak. Tidak mampu bicara. Pikiran Kyungsoo begitu bercabang saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

Kim Jongin.

Pria psikopat itu mampu menarik simpatinya, menarik perhatiannya lebih jauh dari yang dia bayangkan sebelumya. Meskipun baru kemarin Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin, namun Kyungsoo rasa gadis itu sudah jauh mengenal Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya merasa iba pada Jongin, awalnya. Sama seperti perasaannya pada pasien lainnya. Hanya saja, saat pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Saat pertama kali Jongin hendak menyerangnya dengan besi, Kyungsoo menatap mata pria itu. Mata pria itu sarat kesakitan. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselamatkan dari pria itu, sesuatu yang lama hilang.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan psikopat itu.

Ada suatu hal di dalam mata Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Aneh memang. Dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana pandangan seorang psikopat bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh. Jongin mudah dikendalikan.

Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali menghadapi psikopat, namun baru kali ini dia merasa bahwa Jongin bukan seorang psikopat pada umumnya yang sering ditemuinya. Kyungsoo sendiri sempat ragu apakah Jongin benar-benar seorang psikopat seperti yang banyak dibicarakan oleh rekan-rekannya.

Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti.

Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pikirannya.

Dan hatinya tentu saja.

.

.

Pada saat makan malam, seperti biasa, Kyungsoo mendatangi Jongin dengan dua kotak makanan di tangannya. Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan Jongin yang tidak seperti biasanya, ruangan itu tampak terang benderang. Jongin duduk di ranjangnya, menatap lantai di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Jongin melamun.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo berbisik, berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mengusap punggungnya.

Jongin tidak bergerak.

"Jongin-ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Jongin, menarik kepala pria itu ke atas, menatap matanya yang lelah.

"Kyungsoo," bisik Jongin, suaranya terdengar menyeramkan, nyaris terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

Dan mungkin Jongin sedang sekarat sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemarinya menelusuri wajah Jongin. "Kau sudah bekerja keras," bisik Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku,"

Saat Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Jongin, mata pria itu basah. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya yang tirus, berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelopak matanya yang gelap. Jongin terisak, menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Jongin tesedu-sedu, bahunya bergerak naik turun karena menahan tangis.

Secara naluriah Kyungsoo memeluk pria itu, mendekapnya erat-erat. Tangan mungilnya mengelus punggung Jongin perlahan, memberikan ketenangan yang selama ini tak pernah Jongin dapatkan. Kyungsoo meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jongin, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin membuat Jongin tenang.

Dan saat Jongin meraih pinggul gadis itu, air mata Kyungsoo meleleh. Jongin memeluknya, sangat hangat hingga Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali seorang pria memeluknya seperti ini.

Sama seperti Jongin, Kyungsoo juga merasakan ketenangan. Jongin memeluknya sangat erat, membuatnya semakin merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan.

Rasa sakit pria itu, perlahan Kyungsoo memahaminya.

Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Jongin datang padanya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Jongin-ah. Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo berulang-ulang, membuat isakan Jongin menjadi-jadi dalam dekapannya.

Dan malam itu, Kyungsoo merasakan rasa sakit, untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa sakit yang bahkan belum pernah dirasakannya.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca kelanjutan fanfiction ini. Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Author mohon maaf jika jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan para readers. Author harap para readers masih setia menunggu dan membaca kelanjutan fanfiction ini.

Untuk kritik dan saran, Author sangat mengharapkan dari readers sekalian. Jadi Author tunggu di kolom review yaaa~

Akhir kata, Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu sejak Jongin mendapatkan perawatan khusus di rumah sakit jiwa. Kondisi pria itu sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia sudah memakan makanannya tanpa disuruh dan bahkan minum obat yang diberikan secara langsung. Jongin sudah tidak membentak orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

Selama dua minggu, Jongin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyakit psikologisnya. Meskipun masih banyak diam, tapi Jongin tetap tenang saat melakukan perawatan trauma. Tentu saja Kyungsoo selalu mendampinginya, gadis itu selalu ada di samping Jongin setiap hari. Menemaninya saat makan siang dan juga makan malam, bahkan mengajak Jongin keluar dari kamar hanya untuk duduk-duduk santai di taman rumah sakit setiap sore.

Setiap sore selama tiga minggu terakhir, Kyungsoo merelakan waktu istirahatnya terenggut untuk menemani Jongin. Kyungsoo akan membawakan Jongin makanan ringan dan membuat Jongin mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bercerita tentang apa saja yang dialaminya seharian kepada Jongin, layaknya seorang teman dekat. Meskipun Jongin hanya menyahut dengan gumaman atau anggukan dan gelengan, tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu sudah cukup.

Tentang perasaan Kyungsoo, gadis itu juga tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo merasa nyaman saat bersama Jongin, bercerita dengan Jongin membantunya melepas penat. Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin rekan-rekannya benar, Kyungsoo memang sudah gila. Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa menghindar, menjauhi Jongin hal yang sulit dilakukan.

Entahlah, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah merasa,

Terikat?

Sore ini sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya pada pasien-pasiennya, ia bergegas pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli camilan. Sekarang ia berlari-lari kecil menyebrangi jalan, melewati Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyapa kedua pria yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

Dengan langkah ringan, Kyungsoo membawa camilannya menuju taman belakang rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo melewati ruangan Jongin di lantai dasar yang kosong –dan dengan senyum mengembang- gadis itu berjalan melewati deretan pintu-pintu berwarna pastel menuju taman belakang.

Setelah keluar, Kyungsoo berdiri sejenak, menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan melepaskannya dengan pasien memandanginya aneh, Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin. Jongin sudah duduk di sana, di kursi taman berwarna biru menyala dan memandangi bunga-bunga penuh warna di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah es krim ke hadapan Jongin, pria itu mendongak sedikit untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyungsoo, menggerak-gerakkan es krim di tangannya, tepat di depan wajah Jongin yang tampak malas.

Jongin menggeleng.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, melepas jas dokternya, kemudian membuka es krim dan menyodorkannya lagi pada Jongin.

"Jangan membuatku buang-buang uang. Ini sudah hampir meleleh," rengeknya. Jongin memandanginya sekilas, kemudian mendesah ringan dan mengambil es krim dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Jongin tidak pernah menolaknya.

"Wah rasanya enak sekali," bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendecih."Menggelikan," ucapnya singkat, tapi tetap memakan es krimnya perlahan.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, sama seperti biasanya, Jongin hanya akan bicara hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat penting."Setiap hari kau selalu mendengarkan ceritaku, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Kyungsoo ringan, menoleh sedikit kea rah Jongin.

"Kalau aku bosan, apa kau akan berhenti bercerita?" sahut Jongin acuh, dan Kyungsoo nyaris mendengus.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya aku juga bosan menceritakan diriku sendiri,"

Jongin melempar bungkus es krimnya pada tempat sampah."Kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku bosan," -lagi Jongin hanya menggumam. "Jongin-ah, kau tidak mau bercerita tentang dirimu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada teman vampiremu itu," balas Jongin singkat dan Kyungsoo mengangkat alis bingung. "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya minggu lalu dan empat hari yang lalu ia sudah mendengar seluruh kisah hidupku,"

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Maksudmu Sehun?" yang Kyungsoo ingat, Sehun melakukan terapi trauma untuknya. Jongin mengangguk."Kenapa kau memanggilnya vampire?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh."Dia pucat, seperti mayat," dan Kyungsoo terkikik.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan. "Itu berbeda. Memangnya kau ingat apa yang kau ceritakan pada Sehun?" Jongin menggeleng. "Tentu saja kau harus menceritakannya padaku," tambah Kyungsoo, meremas bahu Jongin ringan.

"Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Kau sudah tahu semua tentangku dan sekarang kau tidak mau membicarakan dirimu sendiri," Kyungsoo membuang muka kesal. "Teman macam apa kau ini,"

Jongin memiringkan kepala, tapi Kyungsoo masih memunggunginya.

"Oke. Kau mau dengar dari mana?" tanyanya, akhirnya, menyerah. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berbalik dan tersenyum manis, membuat Jongin tersenyum singkat.

Itu senyum Jongin yang pertama untuk hari ini, dan Kyungsoo bernapas lega.

"Kurasa aku ingin mendengar ceritamu saat kau berusia 17 tahun ke atas," ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku dikeluarkan dua kali dari sekolah karena memukuli temanku hingga koma," Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak. Terkadang Kyungsoo lupa bahwa Jongin adalah seorang psikopat.

"Lalu?"

"Bibi dan pamanku mengusirku karena aku memukuli anak tetangga mereka," Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Aku hampir membunuh seseorang saat tinggal sendiri di kota ini," tambahnya, dan Kyungsoo merinding.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Ingin saja," balasnya singkat dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar.

Ingin membunuh orang? Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. "Lanjutkan,"

"Aku masuk universitas setelah lulus sekolah. Aku ingin masuk jurusan olahraga tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku memiliki tattoo yang kubuat saat sekolah," Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan. "Akhirnya aku masuk jurusan seni,"

"Wah, jadi kau pintar menggambar ya?"

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau ini dokter tapi bodoh juga," Kyungsoo merengut."Apakah itu pertanyaan yang perlu ditanyakan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu."Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkan uang?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Hingga aku lulus sekolah paman dan bibi masih mengirimiku uang," Jongin meraih botol air mineral dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meminumnya tanpa ijin.

Kyungsoo hendak protes, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. "Lalu?"

"Saat masuk kuliah aku menghidupi diriku bekerja paruh waktu," ucapnya ringan.

"Kau bekerja menjadi apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Jongin mendengus, kemudian terkekeh. "Tukang pukul, apa lagi?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang menyenangkan," Jongin menyeringai, membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo menimang-nimang. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk penjara?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mendengus kesal. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya?" Kyungsoo meringis. "Menjadi tukang pukul adalah pekerjaan illegal. Selain itu juga kasus narkoba," tambah Jongin.

"Jadi kau juga pemakai narkoba?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat."Aku berani bersumpah tidak pernah menggunakan barang-barang itu. Itu hanya membuatku lemah, dan aku sangat benci menjadi lemah,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku dijebak. Mengantarkan barang dan aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Aku tertangkap dan ternyata paket itu berisi heroin," Kyungsoo melihat rahang Jongin mengeras. "Dan aku ditebus oleh seseorang yang tak kukenal,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kasus kedua?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau masih sanggup mendengarkannya," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyenggol Jongin dengan sikunya. "Jangan meremehkanku, Kim Jongin,"

Jongin terkekeh, masih terdengar angkuh di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku hampir membunuh orang-orang yang menjebakku," Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu berusaha tak memperhatikan. "Menguliti mereka lalu memasukkan mereka ke dalam jurang saat masih setengah bernapas," dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tersedak.

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk dan Jongin meringis memandanginya."Tunggu dulu," Kyungsoo masih terbatuk-batuk."Dan kau akhirnya di penjara lagi?" sambungnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Karena hampir membunuh orang lagi, aku dibawa kemari,"

"Kuharap kau tidak 'hampir' membunuh orang lagi disini,"

Jongin terkekeh ringan. " _Well,_ orang-orang disini tidak membuatku kesal. Yah kecuali satu orang rekanmu yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu," Jongin menunjuk ke arah kiri, Kyungsoo mengikuti jari telunjuk Jongin dan melihat Kris di sana.

"Kris?" tanyanya.

"Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah dia berhenti menyuruhku memberikan ciuman kepada anak kecil yang digendongnya itu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Rengekkannya terdengar menggelikan. Aku ingin meremukkan kepalanya,"

"Hanbyul?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Siapa?" balas Jongin.

"Nama anak kecil itu,"

Jongin menggeleng. " ingin meremukkan kepala Kris," dan Kyungsoo tertawa canggung.

"Hanbyul senang menerima ciuman. Sepertinya dia akan mencium seluruh orang di sini setiap hari," Kyungsoo menjelaskan dan Jongin bergidik. "Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan ciuman dari kedua orangtuanya lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu,"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, menatapnya bingung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan."Setidaknya kami harus memberinya kasih sayang. Anak itu merasakan tekanan yang sangat berat di usianya yang masih kecil dan nyaris kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Karenanya kami harus memberinya kasih sayang setiap hari," dan Jongin terdiam.

Kyungsoo melambai pada Kris dan Jongin mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Hallo, Hanbyul," ucap Kyungsoo saat Kris sampai. Kris menurunkan gadis mungil itu sedikit, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Kau mau es krim?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan malu-malu gadis mungil itu mengangguk.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak," balas Kris, gadis mungil dalam gendongannya merengut, menatap Kris protes. "Kau masih belum satu jam meminum obatmu. Nanti kita makannya," Kris tersenyum manis, membuat Kyungsoo nyaris mengumpat.

Demi Tuhan, wajah Kris sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo, pura-pura menyesal. "Kau bisa memakannya nanti," Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyerahkan kantung plastic pada Kris, dan gadis itu mengangguk semangat.

"Paman," rengeknya, menunjuk Jongin. Kyungsoo menyenggol Jongin dan Jongin menoleh dengan malas. Hanbyul menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke depan, meminta Jongin menggendongnya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sejenak dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan. Jongin masih ragu-ragu, kemudian menatap Kris dengan pandangan penuh benci dan yang dipandang hanya tersenyum ringan.

Jongin mendesah ringan, sebelum akhirnya mengalah.

Tangan pria itu terangkat, meraih Hanbyul dari gendongan Kris dan memegang gadis mungil itu dengan kaku, Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah Hanbyul adalah barang yang menjijikkan dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyenggolnya.

"Hanbyul-ah, apa paman ini tampan?" tanya Kyungsoo, menarik lengan Jongin agar memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu, mendekat ke tubuh Jongin.

Hanbyul mengangguk semangat, kedua tangannya terulur menggapai wajah Jongin, tapi Jongin menghindar. Kyungsoo menyenggolnya lagi. Dan Jongin ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat tangan mungil itu menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Paman sakit ya?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Jongin tidak bereaksi.

"Tidak, Jongin baik-baik saja," sahut Kris.

Hanbyul merengut. "Tapi ini dingin sekali," ucapnya lucu, kemudian mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya untuk meniup-niup pipi Jongin dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Sekarang sudah lebih hangat," gadis mungil itu tertawa renyah dan Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kyungsoo meraih Hanbyul dari dekapan Jongin, seolah-olah takut Jongin akan meledak kapan saja. "Nah sekarang Hanbyul harus masuk karena udara sudah mulai dingin," Kyungsoo mengecup pipi gadis itu sekali, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kris, mengisyaratkan pada Kris untuk pergi dan Kris mengangguk.

Jongin masih diam, pandangannya masih kosong.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin yang dingin, membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo meniup-niup tangan Jongin, kemudian mengecupnya sekilas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hanbyul benar. Kau dingin baik kita masuk, Jongin-ah," ucap Kyungsoo ringan dan Jongin menurut saat Kyungsoo menggiringnya masuk.

.

.

Malamnya Kyungsoo mendatangi kamar Jongin, seperti biasa membawakan pria itu makan malam. Saat Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Jongin, pria itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tayangan televisi.

Jongin tidak menoleh saat Kyungsoo masuk, dia sudah hafal kebiasaan itu.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak membutuhkan perawat untuk mengawalnya, meskipun dia harus berdebat tentang hal itu dengan rekan-rekannya. Rekan-rekannya bilang kondisi emosi Jongin masih belum begitu stabil, tapi Kyungsoo tetap nekat.

"Jongin-ah, kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk –masih fokus menatap layar televise di depannya. "Mengapa kau tidak menungguku?" bisik Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau terlambat, mereka sudah memberikanku makanan," balas Jongin acuh.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya kesal di sebelah Jongin, meletakkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa. "Kau tidak mau menemaniku makan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang. Lagi pula aku sudah menggosok gigi,"

Kyungsoo meletakkan makanannya di meja, kemudian mendengus. "Ah, aku benci makan sendiri," ucapnya ringan.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, secara tiba-tiba meraih tangan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu bangkit mendadak karena terkejut. Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin heran, berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak sedikit kebingungan.

"Kyungsoo-ah," ucapnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu,"

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dengan kepala miring, tangan Jongin yang dingin masih meremas tangan Kyungsoo. "Sesuatu?" ulang Kyungsoo.

Jongin meraih saku celananya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda mengkilat dari tangannya, menggenggamnya sebentar, kemudian memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sebuah cincin.

Kyungsoo memandangi cincin itu dan Jongin bergantian, tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ini apa, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, setengah bingung.

Jongin diam sejenak, meraih kalung yang menggantung di leher Kyungsoo kemudian membukanya. Ia memasukkan cincin itu dan memasangkan kalung Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya.

Senyum lembut yang menurut Kyungsoo menenangkan. Bukan senyuman mengerikan seperti biasanya.

Jongin menyentuh cincin yang kini terpasang di kalung Kyungsoo, menggantung tepat di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Ini cincin ibuku," jawabnya, dan Kyungsoo nyaris membelalak. "Aku mengambilnya saat ibuku terbunuh. Sebelum orang-orang itu mengambil mayatnya," Kyungsoo merinding, sedikit memaksakan senyum.

Tangan kiri Kyungsoo menggenggam cincin yang kini menggantung di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Jongin tersneyum lagi. "Kau bilang kau temanku kan? Kau sudah banyak memberiku," ucap Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Ini barang berharga satu-satunya milikku, Kyungsoo-ya. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik,"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, gugup.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik," bisik Kyungsoo, menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Jongin. "Terima kasih banyak, Jongin-ah. Terima kasih," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Jongin membalas senyumannya.

"Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya," tambah Jongin.

"Terima kasih," bisik Kyungsoo, menunduk untuk meraih cincin putih itu,

Tiba-tiba Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya ke atas, membuat Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut tapi berusaha tidak menunjukkan membuat Kyungsoo menatap matanya, dan jujur saja Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan tersenyum.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan dalam sekejap menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo membelalak, tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. Kyungsoo terkejut, tidak bisa bereaksi apapun.

Bibir Jongin terasa hangat dan lembut di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Kyungsoo perlahan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bergerak, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kyungsoo terlalu gugup.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin mengapa Jongin menciumnya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Kyungsoo makin gugup saat mata coklat pria itu menusuk tepat di matanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," ucap Jongin, meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengecupnya beberapa kali. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

Kyungsoo terbelalak, mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah seorang psikopat yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah pasiennya yang harusnya ia obati. Harusnya Kyungsoo bisa melarikan diri dari Jongin, ini sudah melanggar kode etik.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pergi.

Dan sekarang Jongin mengatakan rasa cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semain tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kyungsoo memang menaruh simpati yang berlebihan kepada Jongin. Ia tahu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Bahkan gadis itu ingin melindungi Jongin, Kyungsoo rasa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin dengan alasan apapun.

Kyungsoo ingat ia menangis sepanjang malam, nyaris tersedu-sedu saat melihat Jongin mendapatkan perawatan dari Sehun. Saat Jongin meraung-raung kesakitan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, memandanginya dengan perasaan hancur lebur. Kyungsoo nyaris menerjang Sehun untuk menghentikan pengobatan Jongin, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

Dan sejak saat itu Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan Jongin setiap waktu.

Apakah Kyungsoo mulai mencintai pria psikopat itu?

Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin.

"Jongin-ah, terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu," Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya lagi.

Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk mencium gadis itu dalam, melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa manis, menyesap bibir gadis itu dalam-dalam –tersirat perasaan takut kehilangan dalam ciuman Jongin.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah.

Menyerah pada ciuman Jongin dan membalas ciuman pria itu. Kyungsoo pikir dirinya terdesak kebutuhan, tapi jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga ia takut Jongin akan mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo butuh pelarian dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang perasaannya pada Jongin. Apakah perasaan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin hanya sebatas simpati, atau Kyungsoo memang merasakan lebih.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Dan ciuman Jongin tidak membiarkannya untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

Siang ini seperti hari biasanya, Kyungsoo menyelesaikan waktu konsultasinya saat jam makan siang. Ia memutuskan untuk makan di ruang tunggu rumah sakit karena yakin tak akan ada banyak waktu untuk makan siang di cafeteria. Kyungsoo nyaris menghabiskan satu potong _hotdog_ saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, membuatnya nyaris menyemburkan makanannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seorang dokter, bagaimana bisa kau memakan makanan seperti itu," rengek Chanyeol di samping telinganya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Makanan ini tak akan membunuhku,"

"Setidaknya kau bisa makan makanan yang lebih sehat," omel Chanyeol, meletakkan satu botol air mineral di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus, memasukkan potongan _hotdog_ terakhir dalam mulutnya. "Berhentilah mengatur hidupku, Chan,"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hanya mengingatkan,"

"Kalau kau menyuruhku melakukan kegiatan sosial keluar kota, aku tetap tak mau. Jangan mencoba menanyaiku lagi tentang hal itu," Kyungsoo menggerutu, menghabiskan satu botol penuh air mineral yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol memandanginya kesal. "Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan memintamu lagi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak karena menyapa beberapa orang pasien yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Apakah sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit tersenyum kepada beberapa orang pasien yang juga menyapanya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Tuan Kim Jongin," tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan cepat, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung."Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh, membenarkan jas putihnya sedikit. "Kulihat kau keluar dari ruangannya semalam,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku hanya memberikan makan malamnya, seperti biasa. Berhentilah membuat kesalahpahaman yang tak masuk akal,"

"Kau memberinya makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Padahal aku sudah memberikan makan malam sebelum kau datang semalam,"

Kyungsoo diam, nyaris membelalak.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat habis melakukan kejahatan," lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup, merasa bodoh karena ketahuan berbohong, lalu berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya bicara dengannya,"

"Kalian membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian?"

Kyungsoo memukul punggung Chanyeol, membuat pria itu meringis. "Berhentilah membuat omong kosong. Aku dan Jongin tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jongin pasienku dan aku hanya ingin ia sembuh,"

Chanyeol menyeringai pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuang wajahnya dengan kesal. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau nyaris gila saat Sehun mengobatinya? Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti itu,"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya, Chan. Karena aku mendengar sendiri ceritanya,"

"Kau sudah pernah mendengar cerita yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu ribuan kali," ucap Chanyeol ringan, membantah seluruh ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya saja," Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan bicara, ia mengambil sampah di meja dan berdiri. "Aku akan memeriksa pasien di bangsal bawah, berhentilah menyebarkan gossip," Kyungsoo menuding Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Yang Kyungsoo pikirkan hanya cara menjauh dari Chanyeol, menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya masuk dalam masalah. Kyungsoo harus memperhatikan kode etik, jangan sampai ia melanggar hal tersebut.

Entalah, daripada merasa takut mendapat hukuman karena melanggar kode etik, Kyungsoo lebih takut ia akan dijauhkan dari Kim Jongin.

Apa Kyungsoo memang sudah gila dengan mencintai seorang pria psikopat bernama Kim Jongin yang sekarang menjadi pasiennya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Dan mungkin memang Kyungsoo tak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo menenteng dua mangkuk makanan menuju kamar Jongin. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya saat ia pikir dirinya terlambat. Luhan sakit hari ini, membuat Kyungsoo harus menggantikan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Berbeda dengan biasanya, Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin perlahan. Takut pria itu sudah terlelap, Kyungsoo masuk dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara kencang yang akan membangunkan Jongin –terlihat seperti pencuri yang mengendap-endap masuk.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk, ruangan Jongin terlihat remang. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, namun tidak menemukan sosok Jongin. Ia mendapati kamar mandi Jongin terbuka, berarti Jongin sedang tak ada di sana.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo ringan. Kemudian sebuah suara pintu yang di banting di belakangnya, membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget –nyaris mengumpat. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin berdiri di sana, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bersungut-sungut penuh amarah.

Kyungsoo sadar, ada yang tidak beres.

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah menjauhi Jongin. "Jongin-ah, ada a–," Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Jongin tiba-tiba mencekik leher gadis itu, membuatnya nyaris memekik dan menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawanya.

Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dalam cengkeramannya, kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menabrak pintu –dengan keras. Kyungsoo nyaris mengerang, merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Kemudian Jongin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan bernapas.

Kyungsoo menatap mata pria itu, kilatan amarah tergambar jelas di sana, membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan takut meskipun berusaha setengah mati untuk menutupi hal tersebut.

"Brengsek," desis Jongin, mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu nyaris megap-megap mencari udara.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin yang mencekiknya, berusaha menyentuhnya dengan lembut, tapi Jongin tetap mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"Kau pembohong, sialan," umpat Jongin di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang pias, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menghindari tatapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"J-jong-in-ah, l-lepaskan d-dulu," pinta Kyungsoo susah payah –terbata-bata.

"Ku kira kau mengajakku berteman sungguhan, tapi ini yang kau lakukan. Kau bukan temanku, kau sama dengan semua keparat itu. Kau hanya seorang dokter brengsek, tidak lebih," Jongin bersuara rendah, nyaris bergetar, amarah benar-benar menguasainya.

"J-jong-in-ah, l-lepas-kan dulu," ucap Kyungsoo, berusaha menarik tangan Jongin di lehernya. "B-biar k-kujelas-kan," tambahnya susah payah, mencari udara.

Jongin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, membuat Kyungsoo memekik. "Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan," Jongin menggeram.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa menggedor pintu dengan kakinya yang bebas untuk minta pertolongan, atau menendang selangkangan Jongin dengan lututnya lalu kabur. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena Kyungsoo juga tak tahu.

Kyungsoo meraih kalung yang menggantung di lehernya, ia menariknya sedikit hingga keluar dari jas dokternya. Kalung itu menggantung indah disana, dengan cincin ibu Jongin sebagai bandulnya. Jongin memandangi kalung itu, kemudian dengan sebelah tangan menyentuhnya, membebaskan leher Kyungsoo dari cengkeramannya.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo mendesah lega.

"Lihat. Aku masih menyimpannya," bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih memandangi cincin itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau pembohong, keparat," bisiknya mengambang, seolah-olah berbicara sendiri.

Kyungsoo berusaha meraih tangan Jongin yang bebas, tetapi Jongin menepisnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah, tapi tidak mencekiknya lagi.

"Dengar Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Chanyeol tadi. Aku melakukannya karena aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku tak ingin melanggar kode etik, Jongin-ah,"

Jongin diam.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku," Kyungsoo nyaris memohon, menatap mata Jongin yang masih penuh amarah.

"Pembohong, keparat," dengus Jongin.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama," dan saat Kyungsoo mengatakannya, ia meraup bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo mencium Jongin dengan buru-buru, membuat Jongin membelalak.

Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jongin, menahan kepala pria itu. Kyungsoo menyesap bibir pria itu, melumatnya dengan rakus –seolah-olah bibir Jongin adalah kebutuhan utamanya. Jongin masih mematung saat Kyungsoo menciumnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya –terengah-engah. Ia menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Aku akan membuktikannya, Jongin,"

Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin untuk menciumnya lagi, menyelipkan jemari mungilnya ke rambut Jongin lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium pria itu, Jongin berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo.

Namun saat bibir hangat Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya lagi, pengendalian diri Jongin menguap habis.

Jongin membalas ciuman Kyungsoo yang menuntut –panas dan penuh gairah.

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga tubuh pria itu membentur ranjang, kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk tidur dan merangkak di atasnya. Masih dengan bibir menyatu, Jongin menyentuh punggung dan lekuk pinggul Kyungsoo yang tercetak sempurna di balik jas dokternya.

Mulut Kyungsoo sangat lembut, sangat manis, dan ketika Jongin menghunjani bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman panas, Jongin bersumpah ia tak akan berhenti apapun yang terjadi.

Jongin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo di depannya –mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan jas putih Kyungsoo, lalu jemarinya dengan cepat membebaskan tubuh gadis itu dari balutan kemeja hitamnya, membuat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo –yang sudah lama ia bayangkan dan terka-terka bentuknya- terlihat jelas dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap di mulut Jongin, bibirnya masih bekerja dengan baik di sana. Kini jemari mungilnya menelusuri kemeja Jongin, melepaskan tautan kancingnya dan menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas Jongin tanpa melepaskan bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, kemudian menarik bibirnya dari Jongin. Keduanya terengah-engah.

Mata mereka bertemu, tanpa kata, hanya ada suara helaan napas keduanya yang terdengar bersahutan. Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jongin. Matanya mencari sesuatu di mata Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan miring, pandangannya penuh pertanyaan yang tak bisa Kyungsoo jawab. Jongin menatap bibir gadis itu, lalu dengan ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir mungil itu, mengusapnya beberapa kali. Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan Jongin yakin Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo yang memulai semua ini.

Jongin tersenyum sedikit saat menyadari Kyungsoo menginginkannya. Sambil memiringkan kepala, Jongin menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah, tidak yakin bibir siapa yang lebih menggoda.

"Apa rencanamu untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dari pria gila yang menginginkanmu?" Jongin membisikkan ejekan itu di dekat bibir Kyungsoo –membuat Kyungsoo secara naluriah memejamkan mata, menikmati suara Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, membuat Jongin kembali menjelajahi bibir manis gadis itu.

Dan Kyungsoo menyerah, ia membiarkan tangan Jongin melepas helai demi helai kain di tubuhnya –tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana Jongin bisa se-ahli ini.

Jongin berhenti saat hendak melepaskan helaian kain terakhir di tubuh Kyungsoo. "Apa rencanamu untuk menghentikan pria gila yang akan memerkosamu?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mengerang karena Jongin menyentuh pusat tubuhnya. "Jika itu kau, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa," ucapnya terengah-engah, menahan gairah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Jongin menyeringai, lalu melepaskan helaian kain terakhir pada tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu telanjang dengan sempurna di depan matanya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk berhenti," bisik Jongin, membelai tubuh polos Kyungsoo, membuatnya lagi-lagi mengerang.

"Aku tak akan memintamu berhenti," balas Kyungsoo, terengah-engah.

Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa ia bisa dikendalikan. Biasanya ia selalu berhasil mengendalikan setiap pria, baik teman maupun pasiennya. Sebagian kecil akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa ini salah, bahwa hampir bercinta dengan seorang pria psikopat adalah hal yang benar-benar bodoh. Tapi sebagian besar akal sehatnya menolak untuk berhenti.

Dan saat Jongin mulai menyentuhnya, Kyungsoo tahu ia memang tak butuh berhenti.

Saat bibir Jongin menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya, Kyungsoo merasa pening. Akal sehat yang menyuruhnya berhenti menguap entah kemana.

Kyungsoo mengangkat dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dan membuat pria itu memeluknya –masih dengan bibir bekerja di sekitar leher Kyungsoo. Jongin meraup bibir Kyungsoo lagi dan Kyungsoo balas menciumnya dengan liar, dengan gairah meluap-luap dan tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sentuhan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terbakar –kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Saat tangan Jongin mengangakat tubuhnya –mendudukkan Kyungsoo pada pangkuannya, Kyungsoo terkesiap, merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Dan ketika jemari Jongin mengelus dan meremasnya dengan lembut, tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung ke arah Jongin, terdorong naluri –dan gairah yang panas.

Gairah benar-benar menguasai Kyungsoo, gadis itu meremas rambut Jongin dengan frustasi. Ia meraba punggung Jongin dengan liar mencari pegangan atas kuasa Jongin di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo membentangkan sebelah tangannya yang kecil dan hangat di atas dada Jongin yang telanjang, kemudian menyapukannya ke bawah untuk menangkup tubuh Jongin dengan berani.

Setelah itu, semua hal di dunia ini tidak lagi penting.

Ia menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo, menguncinya di atas kepala Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan yang sama, ia mendorong Kyungsoo untuk berbaring dan merangkak di atas tubuh gadis itu perlahan. Bibirnya menemukan bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka, terengah-engah dan panas.

Jongin menyapukan tangannya ke bawah, menyusuri lekuk demi lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Membelainya seolah memuja tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar indah," bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo terkesiap oleh sentuhan Jongin, kemudian mengerangkan nama Jongin dalam desahannya.

Terperangkap dalam gairah Kyungsoo, terdorong oleh desakan liar. Jongin menyentuh Kyungsoo yang sangat basah dan membara –dalam erangannya, Kyungsoo memohon lebih, membuat Jongin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat Kyungsoo mendesiskan namanya, akal sehat Jongin terbakar habis.

Jongin menghirup permukaan kulit Kyungsoo, lalu dengan sangat perlahan meluncur untuk mendorong masuk. Meluncur menyatu bersama Kyungsoo –dengan gerakan yang luar biasa lembut.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, mengerang dengan keras. Tangannya meremas punggung Jongin dengan luar biasa keras. Kemudian bibir mungilnya menjeritkan nama Jongin dan disusul dengan erangan kesakitan saat Jongin meluncur lebih jauh.

Sambil menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin membisikkan dengan lembut bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja –menyelipkan beberapa kali kata maaf untuk Kyungsoo. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mulai tenang –ketika gadis itu melingkupinya dengan sempurnya, Jongin bergerak dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menanggapi, mengimbanginya, menerimanya dalam gairah, dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

Jongin menarik napas kuat-kuat –dengan cepat, bertumpu pada siku dan menciumnya. Dengan lahap. Penyatuan tubuh mereka membuat keduanya gila –gila karena gairah.

Penyatuan mereka sangat manis, untuk yang pertama kali, sangat liar dan bergairah. Dan pada saat yang tak bisa tertunda lagi, keduanya mencair menjadi sebuah aliran gairah yang melintasi tubuh keduanya, melalui pembuluh darah mereka. Dengan tubuh yang saling bertautan –diiringi jeritan Kyungsoo dan desahan lega Jongin, kedua meleleh, menyatu, kemudian bersama-sama berangsur mereda.

Keduanya terengah-engah, berebut mencari udara.

Kyungsoo baru merasa sadar ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum di atasnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuat hatinya tenang. Sebenarnya pikirannya masih kacau, terhuyung-huyung di antara fakta, realitas, dan kenyataan yang lebih besar. Tubuh Jongin berada di atasnya –secara teknis juga berada di dalamnya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tak butuh apapun lagi selain Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum, dengan sangat pelan melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubu Kyungsoo –diiringi ringisan menahan sakit dari Kyungsoo. Jongin menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya, membuat gadis itu terkekeh ringan.

"Jadi ini jawabanmu atas pernyataan cintaku?" suara Jongin terdengar serak.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Apa ini cukup?"

Jongin menunduk untuk menciumnya lagi, kemudian mengecupi jemari Kyungsoo yang bertengger manis di dadanya. "Kau tidak menyesal melakukannya, Kyung?"

"Jika setelah ini kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menyesal," balas Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa.

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya –meluruskan rambut Kyungsoo yang kusut dan berkeringat. "Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu?" tanya Jongin, menunduk lagi untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Berjanjilah padaku untuk sembuh," Kyungsoo menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Jongin, kemudian mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas. Jongin tidak menyahut.

"Apakah aku bisa?" ucap Jongin ragu-ragu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengecupnya. "Jika kau ingin terus bersamaku, kau harus bisa sembuh Jongin," Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongin –mengusap dahinya yang basah.

Jongin mengangguk sekilas. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng yakin. "Aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jika kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini, kita bisa memulai hidup yang baru," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. "Memberikan dirimu untukku," dan wajah Kyungsoo nyaris terbakar karena malu. Lalu keduanya terkekeh ringan.

"Aku senang itu kau," balas Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau harus tidur karena ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu," Jongin mengangguk ringan.

Jongin menurut saat Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin berbaring di sampingnya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu perlahan, berusaha membuatnya terlelap.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin tidur," gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Tapi obatmu tak membiarkanmu terjaga,"

"Kau benar," Jongin memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dekapan Kyungsoo. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin menghela napas. "Menyerangmu dan menyakitimu lagi. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tak tahu mengapa melakukan itu," suara Jongin terdengar sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan. "Tak apa. Kita akan membuat itu tak terjadi lagi," Jongin mengangguk.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi perbincangan antara keduanya. Kyungsoo menggumamkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jongin dan pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo lega karena obat yang diberikannya sudah bekerja dalam tubuh Jongin.

Dan itu juga memberikan waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk berpikir.

Berpikir tentang kelanjutan kisahnya dengan Jongin.

Apakah dirinya dan Jongin memang bisa menyatu?

Kyungsoo sendiri tak punya jawaban.

Semua masih terlalu buram.

.

.

TBC

.

Yuhuuuu~ Chapter 3 selesai. Kelanjutan kisahnya? Nantikan saja ya.

Untuk kritik, saran, ide untuk kelanjutan cerita ini –bagaimana kisah ini harus diakhiri- silahkan tulis di kolom review. Author tunggu ya~

Untuk pembaca fanfiction Author yang lain, silahkan tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya. Pasti dilanjut, tapi butuh waktu karena Author sudah mulai aktif kuliah lagi.

Akhir kalimat, terimakasih sudahmembaca fanfiction ini. Kurang lebihnya, Author mohon maaf.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Byeee~


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kyungsoo berusaha membenarkan segala keputusannya. Ia masih tetap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja, bahwa semua masih bisa dikendalikan dengan baik. Dan ia percaya Jongin pasti bisa sembuh.

Jongin harus sembuh.

Bahkan Jongin sudah menjalani tahap akhir penyembuhan, hanya saja, respon Jongin semalam masih menunjukkan bahwa jiwa psikopat pria itu tetap ada dalam diri dan pikirannya. Masih tertanam dengan kuat hingga sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak jika dipicu.

Dan hal itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo risau.

Bagaimanpun juga penyakit itu harus bisa benar-benar hilang. Ia sudah terlalu tinggi mengharapkan hidup bersama Jongin, berangan-angan bahwa Jongin akan hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo rasa masih jauh menuju kesana.

Pagi ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bersiap di depan kamar Jongin. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatannya semalam. Ia pikir ini akan sedikit cangung antara dirinya dan Jongin, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Kyungsoo harus bisa menghentikan Sehun hari ini. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan kuasa penuh atas perawatan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membuat Jongin menceritakan kisahnya semalam kepada Sehun.

Dan itu jangan sampai terjadi.

"Kau sedang apa?" suara Sehun yang menggelegar membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget, tersentak dari lamunannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, memandangi Sehun yang sedang membawa kertas-kertas di tangannya. "Kau sendirian?" tanyanya bodoh, memandang ke arah belakang tubuh Sehun yang kosong.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu sendiri. Kau pikir aku bekerja dengan siapa?" ucapnya kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Sehun, Jongin sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Sehun mendesah ringan, mengikuti duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Kau dokternya, tapi kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Tapi kau terapisnya," Kyungsoo mendebat.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. " _Well,_ selama dua minggu ini dia sudah tidak histeris, bahkan aku menurunkan dosis obatnya. Ia lebih banyak menangis,"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mencoba terdengar tidak antusias, kemudian menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kupikir aku sudah bisa merawatnya,"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu kau ingin mengobati Jongin sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan. "Aku tak yakin kau akan melakukannya,"

"Kenapa?" protes Kyungsoo, balik menatap Sehun dengan kesal dan mulai mengerucutkan bibir lucu.

Sehun mendengus. "Kau pikir aku lupa apa yang kau lakukan dua minggu lalu? Kau hampir membunuhku saat aku berusaha mengobati Jongin," erang Sehun.

Kyungsoo meringis, diam-diam membenarkan pernyataan Sehun. " _Well,_ kupikir dia sudah mulai tenang sekarang,"

Sehun menimang-nimang, menatap Kyungsoo dan berkas Jongin bergantian dengan bingung. Masih belum bisa menentukan sikap dan Kyungsoso menunggu –tepatnya mendesak dengan tatapan mata memohonnya, sebuah kelemahan Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun menghembuskan napas keras. "Baiklah. Kau menang," Kyungsoo nyaris bersorak tapi ia memilih untuk menggumamkan kata terima kasih. "Dan berhentilah membuat tatapan itu. Aku membencinya," Sehun menudingnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku tak akan menunjukkan lagi padamu," bisiknya riang. "Terima kasih, Sehun,"

Sehun masih menghela napas. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap melakukan terapinya,"

"Aku janji. Tentu saja, aku ingin Jongin sembuh," ucap ringan, menepuk bahu Sehun sedekit dan berjalan memasuki ruangan Jongin, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih cemas di luar sana.

Setelah Kyungsoo di dalam, ia bernaps lega. Setidaknya Sehun masih tetap mudah dipengaruhi dan itu membuatnya bangga dengan dirinya sendiri –sekali lagi. Saat Kyungsoo masuk ia melihat Jongin sedang terlentang di atas sofa dengan televisi menyala. Ia memainkan sebuah koin di tangannya, tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah datang, Vampire?" ucapnya acuh, masih memainkan sebuah koin dengan jari-jarinya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Ini aku,"

Dan Jongin terlonjak kaget, bangkit untuk duduk dengan cepat, melemparkan koinnya entah kemana, kemudian memandangi Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana Vampirenya?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela napas, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Pria itu sedang memandangi Kyungsoo dengan serius, sedangkan Kyungsoo menutup mata. Ia lelah, tubuhnya seperti remuk. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo tak tahu. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo lupa kapan terakhir ia tidur dengan nyenyak.

Atau mungkin karena kegiatannya semalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin, menyapukan jemarinya yang dingin di bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, membuka mata untuk menatap Jongin. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja," ucapnya ringan.

"Kau sakit?" tanya lagi, kali ini dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menatap mata pria dihadapannya itu. Ada sorot kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari sana. Mata pria itu memancarkan kelembutan. Sebuah perasaan yang sebenarnya tidak dimiliki oleh psikopat sepertinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng ringan, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri agar tak terus menerus menatap Jongin.

"Aku hanya lelah. Tapi hari ini aku akan melakukan terapi untukmu," Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

Jongin masih menatapnya bingung. "Kemana Vampireku?"

Kyungsoo nyaris terbahak, merasa geli dengan sebutan Jongin untuk Sehun. "Vampiremu?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan geli kemudian menghela napas. "Aku mengusirnya. Kau pikir aku mau ia mendengar ceritamu tentang kejadian semalam?" dengus Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin tertawa keras. "Ya Tuhan, kau pikir aku akan menceritakan hal itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau juga tak akan tahu saat Sehun membiusmu. Dan kau akan membicarakan hal itu dalam terapimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan dalam masalah,"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. "Aku tidak mengerti," bisiknya di depan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup, karena Jongin terlalu dekat dengannya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin perlahan agar menjauhi tubuhnya. "Jongin. Aku tidak boleh melakukan sebuah hubungan lain dengan pasienku, kau tahu itu. Dan jika mereka tahu aku melakukannya, aku akan diasingkan,"

Jongin mengangguk ringan, tapi tidak bisa memahami dengan jelas maksud perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin masih menerawang, pikirannya tidak bisa diajak berpikir jernih. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Jadi apakah kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, Kyung?" tanya Jongin, pandangannya kosong menatap meja yang kosong pula.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, mengangkat kepalanya, dan membuka mata untuk menatap Jongin. Ia meraih wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pria itu juga menatap matanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kita bisa hidup bersama. Jika kau bukan pasienku lagi," ucap Kyungsoo lembut, sedangkan Jongin masih menatapnya bingung. "Kalau kau ingin bersamaku, kau harus sembuh. Menjadi orang normal. Bukan seorang pasien dan dokter seperti ini. Kita harus menjadi orang asing," tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak sakit, Kyung,"

"Aku tahu. Menurutmu kau tidak sakit, begitu pula denganku. Tapi mereka menganggapmu sakit, Jongin. Kau harus membuktikan kepada semua orang kau pantas keluar dari tempat ini," Jongin mengangguk ringan, tapi Kyungsoo tahu pikiran Jongin melayang kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo meraih Jongin dalam pelukannya, menepuk punggung pria itu perlahan beberapa kali. Kemudian tangannya mengelus rambut Jongin dengan sayang.

"Aku akan menunggumu Jongin. Kau harus keluar dari sini. Aku menginginkan hidup normal bersamamu. Apa kau tak ingin hidup bersamaku?" tanya Kyungsoo ringan, mengelus punggung Jongin perlahan dengan hangat.

Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa berjanji padaku?" tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk ringan pada bahu Kyungsoo. "Ya," bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, cukup yakin atas jawaban Jongin. "Aku akan menunggumu, Jongin. Aku akan menunggumu," ucapnya berulang kali.

.

.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin pada jam makan siang, ia harus mengurusi pasien lain. Sebenarnya ia tak mau meninggalkan Jongin, tapi Kris dan Chanyeol sudah mengomel padanya dari pagi. Dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus melakukan tugasnya yang lain.

Kyungsoo baru saja menutup pintu kamar Jongin dan harus tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol berada tepat di belakangnya. Pria tinggi itu merendahkan kepalanya, membuat hidungnya nyaris bertabrakan dengan hidung Kyungsoo saat gadis itu menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal, mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menjauh sedikit dari Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi. Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan menempel di dada pria itu.

"Mengapa kau sangat kaget? Kau habis melakukan kejahatan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata sebal, kemudian mendengus. "Berhentilah mengumbar gossip dan omong kosong, Chanyeol. Kau bukan seorang gadis remaja," ucap Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menempel pada tembok. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan disekitar tubuh gadis itu, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak banyak.

"Apa kau gila, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo gugup, meskipun ia mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik, tapi Kyungsoo tahu ada sisi gila Chanyeol yang tak dapat ia pahami.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik sangat pelan. "Apa aku tidak boleh melakukan apapun padamu?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya. "Berhentilah omong kosong. Kupikir kau sedang tidak waras," ucap Kyungsoo acuh, berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku sangat tidak waras sehingga meniduri pasienku sendiri?" Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, berpikir selama kurang dari satu detik kemudian berbalik dengan cepat menghadap Chanyeol dengan bibir menganga. Secepat kilat ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan membekap mulutnya. Chanyeol sedikit meronta tapi ia menurut saat Kyungsoo menarik rambutnya dan membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya di ujung lorong.

Ada sesuatu yang harus Kyungsoo selesaikan.

"Kyung lepaskan aku," Chanyeol meringis, memegangi rambutnya yang sedang ditarik dengan kuat.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tubuh Chanyeol ke atas sofa, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh sambil memegangi rambutnya yang kusut.

"Diam," bentak Kyungsoo, menudingnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau yang melakukan kesalahan, mengapa aku yang kau hukum? Kau yang tidur dengan Jongin,"

Kyungsoo melempar Chanyeol dengan jasnya –mendarat tepat di wajah Chanyeol. "Tak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut semua orang tahu?" bantah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kesal. "Jangan buat masalah, setidaknya bantulah aku," bisiknya.

Chanyeol terkikik. "Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kukira kau gadis baik-baik. Kau menolakku ratusan kali. Sekarang kau malah tidur dengan pasienmu," Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. "Aku tak tahu. Terjadi begitu saja,"

"Kau mencintainya?" desak Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhku jika aku tak mencintainya," Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Malu disatu sisi dan merasa bodoh disisi lainnya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau mencintainya. Tapi kau tahu dia pasienmu. Ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan," Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

Kyungsoo mendengus, merasa frustasi. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya akan menunggunya keluar dari tempat ini dan mungkin aku akan hidup bersamanya,"

"Kau pikir ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya kesal, mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku hanya mengingkannya, Chan. Kau ada solusi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, ragu-ragu. "Kupikir Jongin akan keluar beberapa minggu lagi. Bahkan minggu ini mungkin dia sudah bisa keluar. Grafiknya stabil dan dia jarang menunjukkan penyakitnya kambuh. Setidaknya Sehun mengatakan itu padaku,"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. Ia ingat semalam Jongin hampir membunuhnya, itu berarti Jongin belum sembuh total dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Jongin tinggal lebih lama lagi disini.

Egois, bukan?

Tidak.

Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya bodoh. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Apakah kau yakin bisa hidup dengannya? Meskipun dia sembuh, tapi Jongin seorang psikopat, Kyung," Chanyeol menjelaskan, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku sudah hidup dengan para psikopat selama lima tahun terakhir," tambah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terpaksa mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar gadis itu sadar. "Itu berbeda. Kau akan tinggal bersama Jongin. Apa kau pikir itu tidak berbahaya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, Chan. Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo tampak sangat frustasi, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kasihan pada gadis itu.

Bagaimanapun Jongin adalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo.

"Kudengar Jongin suka melukis?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan sofa dengan malas. Pikirannya tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya sekarang, ia tidak bisa berpikir banyak. "Dia lulusan dari jurusan seni. Apa kau pikir ia tak pandai melukis?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Apakah ini hal yang penting sekarang?" tambah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sedikit menerawang. "Bukan begitu. Kau kenal Yixing?" tanya Chanyeol

"Dia temanmu yang membuat pameran lukisan di London, bukan?" balas Kyungsoo acuh, memejamkan mata. Merasa ini tidak penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Kupikir aku bisa mengenalkan Jongin padanya,"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kyungsoo, masih acuh.

"Yixing bisa membantu Jongin memamerkan lukisannya. Kalau Jongin mau,"

"Benarkah?" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, kali ini menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol menunjuknya dengan telunjuk, memutar telunjuknya di depan mata Kyungsoo. "Lihatlah. Kupikir sekarang Jongin sudah sembuh tapi kau yang sakit,"

Kyungsoo mendengus, kemudian berdiri. "Terserahlah. Aku akan bertanya pada Jongin nanti," Kyungsoo memakai kembali jasnya. "Terima kasih Chanyeol. Kuharap kau akan tetap diam dengan hal ini,"

"Bukan masalah," ucap Chanyeol acuh, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kyungsoo?" panggil Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Suaramu semalam luar biasa indah," Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Apa kau tak bisa mendesahkan namaku malam ini?"

"Park Chanyeol sialan," desisnya, kalau bisa Kyungsoo ingin mencabik Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kalau bisa.

.

.

Sorenya seperti biasa, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit. Jongin duduk di sebuah kursi dengan pensil dan kertas di tangannya. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin akan memegang kertas dan pensil ketika dalam keadaan baik atau senang. Dan sekarang Jongin sedang menggambar, berarti keadaan hatinya sedang baik.

"Jongin-ah," ucap Kyungsoo riang, berjalan ringan menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, melirik kertas di tangan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. "Tidak ada es krim hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang kosong.

Kyungsoo menyenggol Jongin dengan kesal. "Aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Lagipula setidaknya kau bisa membelikan kekasihmu minuman dingin," ucapnya kesal. "Kenapa harus aku yang selalu membawakanmu makanan," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin terkekeh ringan, mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Ke-ka-sih-ku?" ulangnya, menggoda Kyungsoo yang wajahnya mendadak menjadi merah.

Kyungsoo diam.

"Siapa kekasihku?" tambah Jongin, menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo masih merengut. "Apa kau tidak menganggapku begitu?" ia menunduk malu, tidak berani menatap wajah Jongin.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang biasanya, kan? Biasanya Kyungsoo tidak seperti ini. Terlebih pada pasiennya. Ia akan mendominasi, bukan didominasi.

Chanyeol benar, Kyungsoo memang sedang sakit karena Jongin.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin, mengusapnya perlahan, kemudian mengecupinya beberapa kali. Ia meniup-niup tangan Kyungsoo yang nyaris membeku dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau lebih dari itu bagiku, Kyungsoo. Kau segalanya," bisik Jongin, kembali mengecupi jemari Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan gadis itu diam membeku disebelahnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bodoh tanpa sebab dengan wajah merah seperti udang rebus. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi perkataan Jongin membuatnya gugup seketika.

Kyungsoo masih tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, kemudian ia menyadari satu hal bahwa ia masih di rumah sakit. Perlahan, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Kita masih di rumah sakit," bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Kyungsoo sempat diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memukul Jongin. Gadis itu dengan cepat melihat sekeliling. Ia bersyukur tidak ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan.

"Jongin-ah. Kumohon,"

Jongin terkekeh ringan, kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku mengerti, Kyungsoo. Apakah aku harus memanggilmu sayang?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata kesal. "Kumohon Jongin," rengeknya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti," Jongin mengangkat kedua tangan keudara dan tertawa lebar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, mengingat Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang tadi.

"Kau masih suka melukis?"

Jongin mengangguk, menunjukkan kertas yang dipegangnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Kyungsoo mengamati kertas yang penuh dengan coretan pensil. "Apa kau punya koleksi lukisan atau sebagainya?"

Jongin menimang-nimang. "Dulu saat aku tak punya pekerjaan, aku akan melukis, lalu menjual lukisanku ke pasar gelap,"

"Pasar gelap?" ulang Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Tempat dimana kau menjual barang illegal,"

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti. "Apakah menjual lukisan termasuk perbuatan yang dilarang, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin tertawa, lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk menggenggamnya. "Karena aku meniru lukisan ternama. Aku memalsukannya," Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ringan, memandangi jemari Jongin yang bertaut manis dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar gamang.

"Karena jika itu murni lukisanku, mereka akan membayar dengan harga rendah. Dan aku tidak akan mendapatkan banyak uang dengan hal itu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan. "Kau masih punya koleksi?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya ada sekitar duapuluh lebih. Banyak lukisanku yang tak ingin kujual. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku berpikir untuk membuatkanmu pameran lukisan,"

Jongin terkekeh. "Itu bukan hal mudah, Kyung. Butuh banyak biaya untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya seorang amatiran,"

"Chanyeol punya teman. Ia sedang berada dalam bisnis pameran lukisan dan patung pahat. Kupikir kau harus menemuinya. Terakhir kali ia memamerkan lukisan seorang mahasiswa seni di China," jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa dia Zhang Yixing?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Dia memang seniman hebat. Aku pernah mengikuti kelasnya sekali," tambah Jongin. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa melakukan ini dengan baik?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan. "Kau harus bisa. Kau harus sembuh dan memulai hidup normal. Kupikir ini satu-satunya jalan,"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan hukum dulu, Kyung," bisik Jongin. "Ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan. "Aku akan menunggumu. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan itu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu,"

Jongin tersenyum. "Terimakasih," bisik Jongin, mengecup jemari Kyungsoo beberapa kali dan Kyungsoo tak ingin menghentikannya.

Tak peduli ini di rumah sakit.

Ia tak peduli dengan orang lain.

Hanya ada Jongin dipikirannya.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu sejak tim dokter rumah sakit akhirnya menyatakan bahwa Jongin sudah benar-benar pulih. Ia bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit dan meskipun ia harus pergi ke kantor polisi setiap pagi selama enam bulan terakhir, Jongin tetap bisa tinggal di luar penjara. Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena dia pernah menjalani perawatan dan membuat emosinya stabil.

Meskipun ia awalnya menolak, tapi Kyungsoo selalu bisa membujuk Jongin untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Kyungsoo bilang, meskipun Jongin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, akan lebih mudah untuk melihat perkembangan emosi Jongin jika Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya.

Berbeda dari beberapa tahun terakhir, tiga bulan ini Kyungsoo selalu pulang dari rumah sakit. Gadis itu sudah tidak pernah mengambil lembur dan tidur di rumah sakit. Ia selalu pulang, dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya setiap hari. Saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia akan menemukan Jongin yang sudah menunggunya.

Kebahagiaannya.

Minggu lalu Jongin sudah menandatangi kontrak dengan Yixing, tentang pamerannya yang akan digelar bulan depan. Kyungsoo merasa bangga karena Jongin bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Selama ini, sejak Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit, ia tidak menunjukkan penyakitnya kambuh. Memang Kyungsoo selalu mendampingi Jongin, tapi ia rasa pria itu sudah jauh lebih baik bahkan tanpa dirinya.

Jongin sudah hidup dengan normal.

Kyungsoo pikir begitu.

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jongin sudah berada di balik pintu saat Kyungsoo masuk, merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan pelukan hangat. Lalu Kyungsoo akan memeluk Jongin erat-erat, menerima kecupan Jongin di seluruh wajahnya, kemudian naik dalam gendongan Jongin. Selalu seperti itu setiap saat.

Kyungsoo selalu senang saat Jongin memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan ringan, memeluk tubuhnya dan meraih bibirnya. Ia mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut, kemudian menidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas sofa –di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mencium Kyungsoo dalam, merasakan kelembutan di bibir Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya ingin terus menciumnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan, melepaskan bibirnya dari Jongin.

"Aku baru pulang," bisiknya parau.

Jongin tersenyum. "Lalu?" balasnya acuh dengan senyuman singkat, kali ini bibirya sudah bergerak mengecupi rahang dan leher Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo mengerang, menahan ciuman Jongin yang hampir menyentuh dadanya. Ia nyaris gila hanya dengan sentuhan bibir Jongin di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo selalu mendamba –terlalu membutuhkan sentuhan Jongin. Tapi ia sadar, ada yang lebih penting dari ini. "Tunggu dulu, Jongin-ah," bisiknya, mendorong kepala Jongin perlahan.

Jongin menjawab dengan gumamam singkat. "Ada apa? Aku sudah minum obatku hari ini,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia sudah hapal kebiasaan Jongin sekarang. "Oke," bisiknya ringan, secara tidak langsung memberikan ijin kepada Jongin untuk berbuat lebih.

Jongin tersenyum, menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo dengan jarinya yang dingin. Mereka berdua diam sesaat, hanya ada hembusan napas memburu yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Jongin menelusupkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Kyungsoo, sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Dengan lihai, tangan Jongin membebaskan tautan rok Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang tubuh gadis itu, membukanya dengan sekali sentak dan meloloskannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan napas, meremas kemeja Jongin. Ini bukan pertama kali Jongin menelanjanginya, tapi ia selalu merasa seperti pertama kali.

Kemudian tangan Jongin beralih menelusuri kemeja Kyungsoo. Jemarinya bermain disepanjang kemeja Kyungsoo bagian depan, membuat pola-pola abstrak yang membuat gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Jongin-ah," suara Kyungsoo menahan desahan, secara tidak langsung memohon –dan Jongin tidak akan tahan dengan hal itu.

Jongin terkekeh ringan, kemudian dengan perlahan membuka tautan kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Meloloskan kemeja putih itu dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar indah? Kau sempurna," bisik Jongin lembut di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadisnya mengerang.

Jemari Jongin bermain di bawah sana, disekitar paha dalam Kyungsoo, sedangkan bibirnya bermain di sekitar leher dan dada gadis itu. Kyungsoo sudah lama penasaran bagaimana Jongin bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya hanya dengan sentuhan.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Baginya, Jongin adalah seorang penyihir.

Dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati tersihir oleh mantra Jongin.

Mantra yang berasal dari kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir pria itu.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin membuang helaian kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum sedikit memandang pahatan sempurna tubuh Kyungsoo di hadapannya, kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat membebaskan tubuhnya sendiri dari pakaiannya.

Sama seperti Jongin, Kyungsoo selalu takjub saat melihat tubuh Jongin yang polos. Disatu sisi, ia malu saat memandang tubuh telanjang Jongin, tapi disisi lain ia menginginkan pria itu.

Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo, merasakan setiap jengkal kulit telanjang Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, merasakan lembutnya permukaan kulit Kyungsoo dengan ujung jarinya. Ia suka saat Kyungsoo mengerang, menjeritkan namanya, bahkan memohon lebih.

Ia tahu –sama seperti dirinya- Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya. Tapi Jongin selalu membuat gadisnya berantakan –sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia membuat Kyungsoo mengerang, menjeritkan nama Jongin karena sentuhan pria itu di dalam dan luar tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menyukai semua sentuhan Jongin, tanpa terkecuali.

Kehilangan akal sehat, Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin dari pusat tubuhnya, memohon dengan tatapan mata. Ia merasakan tangan Jongin menyelinap ke bawah tubuhnya, mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas. Kyungsoo mengikutinya, ia tahu Jongin ingin menikmati kelembutannya dengan lebih menyeluruh.

Dan itulah yang Jongin lakukan. Lama dan pelan, lembut dan memorak-porandakan, bibir dan lidahnya menguasai tubuh Kyungsoo. Menciptakan api dalam tubuh Kyungsoo yang dapat membakar habis hingga tulangnya, melelehkan setiap saraf, dan menghancurkan akal sehatnya. Jongin akan berhenti ketika Kyungsoo terengah-engah, hampir menangis karena desakan gairah dan kenikmatan.

Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin.

Ia nyaris gila hingga tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

"Jongin-ah," teriakan Kyungsoo lemah –permintaan sekaligus permohonan.

Jongin tersenyum ringan, kembali menempatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke atas. Saat Jongin meluncur di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, gadis itu memekik, memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan mencengkeram lengan Jongin dengan kuat. Kemudian terengah-engah menyesuaikan diri.

Ini masih terlalu lembut.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat Jongin tidak bergerak. Ia menatap wajah Jongin yang penuh pengharapan, penuh gairah, dan juga kelembutan. Lalu tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan saat Kyungsoo melakukannya, Jongin benar-benar membuat gadis itu menjerit dan mengerang.

Kyungsoo merasakan gairah Jongin yang meluap-luap. Begitu pula dengannya, pembuluh darahnya bergejolak, terbakar panas oleh gairah yang mengamuk dalma tubuhnya. Ia siap meleleh kapan saja karena Jongin benar-benar tidak membiarkannya berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dengan benar.

Bibir Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, dengan panas, cepat, dan menuntut. Sedangkan ia menautkan jemari Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya ke atas kepala gadis itu, menguncinya disana, membiarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh gadisnya bergerak secara alami.

Tanpa paksaan.

Jongin bisa menikmati kelembutan tubuh gadisnya dengan sempurna. Menyeluruh dan penuh. Kyungsoo selalu menggengam Jongin dengan kuat, seperti melarangnya pergi dan Jongin tak akan pernah bisa mengelak dari itu.

Sensasi mengejang, menghancurkan pertahanan Kyungsoo dan membuat gairahnya mengamuk. Kyungsoo meleleh dalam panas yang aneh tapi menyenangkan. Dengan bibir Jongin dibibirnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak cepat di dalam tubuhnya, ia terseret ke dalam gairah yang luar biasa kuat. Kyungsoo terombang-ambing diantara kesadaran yang rentan.

Lalu beberapa saat berlalu saat Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo –Kyungsoo meledak, meluap dalam gairah panas yang tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Ia kalah –lagi-lagi seperti itu. Dan ia selalu membiarkan Jongin menyusulnya, membuat mereka berdua terengah-engah dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya saat Jongin memisahkan tautan mereka. Pikirannya masih belum jernih. Dan disaat seperti ini, Jongin akan dengan senang hati –selalu- memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar agar gadisnya bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mungkin sudah terlelap dalam gendongan Jongin.

Selalu seperti itu.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam saat Kyungsoo melangkah kakinya memasuki sebuah gedung di tengah kota. Ia harus susah payah berjalan dengan sepatu tinggi dan juga gaun yang membingkai tubuhnya dengan ketat. Kyungsoo tidak akan mau melakukan ini jika bukan untuk Jongin.

Malam ini, pembukaan pameran Jongin. Pria itu sudah sibuk dengan persiapannya sejak pagi buta, membuat Kyungsoo harus mengemudi sendiri menuju gedung pamerannya. Ia menebarkan senyum kepada beberapa orang –yang Kyungsoo pikir para seniman atau pengamat seni yang datang untuk menyaksikan pembukaan pameran Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk, ia melihat Jongin berdiri di tangga paling atas, tepat di depan sebuah lukisan setinggi sekitar tiga meter yang masih terbungkus kain putih. Jongin menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo saat gadis itu masuk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Terlalu terpesona dengan penampilan Kim Jongin yang baru.

Terkadang Kyungsoo lupa bahwa Jongin pernah menjadi psikopat.

Jongin menyapa semua orang yang hadir dan suara berat pria itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di sepanjang ruangan –tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa bangga dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang membantunya, tapi ia tidak menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak cukup andil dalam hal ini.

"Dan untuk orang yang special, Do Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, merasa tak percaya dengan pandangannya. Lampu sorot kini menyinari Kyungsoo dan seluruh orang di ruangan ini memandanginya dengan senyum. Mereka bertepuk tangan menyambut Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung dan malu.

"Saya mempersembahkan pameran ini untuk, Nona yang berdiri disana. Do Kyungsoo," ucapnya lagi. Dan tepuk tangan lagi-lagi menggema di seluruh ruangan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dengan senyuman malu.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Do Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Biarlah semua orang di ruangan ini menjadi saksi," ucap Jongin lantang, membuat semua orang di ruangan berbisik riuh. Kyungsoo hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh dengan lampu menyoroti tubuhnya.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

"Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menikah denganku?" dan Kyungsoo nyaris tersentak saat Jongin mengatakannya. Terlebih lagi sebuah kain yang menutupi lukisan besar di belakangnya terbuka, menampilkan sebuah lukisan yang membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang nyaris menganga.

Lukisan itu sangat besar –hampir tiga meter- menggambarkan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sempurna dengan balutan gaun pernikahan yang indah. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu dirinya terlihat seperti itu saat tersenyum, menurutnya itu digambarkan terlalu indah. Gaun pernikahan yang Jongin gambarkan untuknya terlihat sempurna disana.

Kyungsoo nyaris menangis.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang. Langkahnya terlihat ringan dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Do Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin lagi, meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya sekali. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ulang Jongin dengan tersenyum lembut.

Sangat tampan hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengejang.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, tersenyum lebar. "Tentu," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo nyaris menangis sekarang dan semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Dihadapan ratusan orang, Jongin melamarnya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Terima kasih," bisik Jongin dengan senyuman paling bahagia yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

Jongin menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu menaikan alisnya bingung. Ini bukan seperti yang dibayangkannya. Dan saat Jongin menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat, ia memejamkan mata. Jangan bilang Jongin akan–

Ya, Jongin menciumnya. Mencium bibir gadis itu di hadapan ratusan orang yang sedang memandangi mereka. Seluruh ruangan menjadi riuh tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali Jongin. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dicium di depan umum –sesuatu yang mungkin sangat ia benci- tapi sekarang ia menikmatinya. Kyungsoo bahkan balas mencium pria itu.

Prianya.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo rasa tidak ada orang yang lebih bahagia dari dirinya sekarang. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia bertemu Jongin, orang yang tepat. Meskipun masalalu Jongin sangat kelam, tapi Kyungsoo tahu, bersama Jongin ia akan melukis masa depan yang cerah.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan hidup bersama seorang psikopat, tapi ia bersyukur bahwa itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Seorang psikopat yang mengubah hidupnya.

Seorang psikopat yang membuatnya mengerti warna dunia.

Psikopatnya.

Prianya.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

END

.

SEQUEL?

.

.

Hallo, terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction ini.

Author akan mulai cuap-cuap yaaaa!

Pertama, Author memang mengakhiri ini sampai chapter 4 karena ini rencananya memang shortfic gitu ya. Kalau ada yang mau sequel nanti author buatkan. Silahkan tulis komentar dan saran di kolom review ya.

Kedua, untuk pembaca fanfiction Author yang lain, mohon bersabar ya untuk kelanjutannya silahkan ditunggu saja.

Ketiga, fanfiction ini anggaplah sebagai hadiah untuk penggemar setia KAISOO yang berulangtahun hari ini. MARIA selamat ulang tahun ya, ini kado KAISOOnya /jangan ditagih lagi/ /hihihihi/

Akhir kata, Author mengucapkan terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Lebih kurangnya Author mohon maaf.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa


End file.
